


Kingdom Of Welcome Addiction

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: The double sized bed in Kylo Ren's spacious and sumptuous bedroom on board of the Finalizer is soaked with blood. Armitage Hux lies across it.





	Kingdom Of Welcome Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rmartin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmartin/gifts).

> I was inspired by the second part of your "Consequences" and decided to finish and post this one today, my dear Admiral and imaginary husband.
> 
> And it has whump in it, so maybe it's also something for you, Sunny.
> 
> The title is a song by Iamx.

The sight that greets the medics is one they'll probably never forget, even though they're used to witnessing terrible things.

The double sized bed in Kylo Ren's spacious and sumptuous bedroom on board of the _Finalizer_ is soaked with blood. Armitage Hux lies across it. He is almost naked, his wrists bandaged with stripes of the sheets in a makeshift manner, the same goes for his right thigh. The scarf-like bandage on his neck is tied around him several times. But the wounds are so deep the blood is almost unstoppable and has long since saturated the material.

  
  
Ren prowls in the shadows of the room like a predator. Fangs fully extended. Eyes red. He is bloodied, half dressed.

Guilt-ridden.

And yet it was he who called the medics. It was he who bandaged the wounds to prevent Hux from bleeding to his death.

  
  
_A few weeks ago___  
  


  
Allegiant General Pryde is not a force-user, but he's still the successor to Supreme Leader Snoke when the old lizard unexpectedly departs his loathsome existence. As such, he adheres to the agreements existing between Snoke and Kylo Ren. Should the First Order be victorious one day, and Kylo Ren play a crucial role in it, then the latter should receive what he desires most in his existence as a blood drinker - General Hux. To do with him what his heart and his nature dictates him to do.

  
  
Pryde does not want to know what awaits Hux now, since they are finally victorious. The Resistance is completely defeated, the galaxy is at long last theirs to reign over.

Ren is well known for his violence, bloodthirstiness, lack of control and ruthlessness towards his enemies and friends alike.

  
  
"His blood is singing to me," Ren says dreamily on one occasion. "I can’t breathe or think clearly when Hux is around. I want to sink my teeth deep into him, while laying between his thighs, my cock inside his passage, reaching the ultimate hight while killing him. As long as I have not done that, I can’t focus my very being, the balance of the Force in my soul is not perfect, but fragile and fractured. “  
  
Pryde calls Hux to him to inform him about the decision to settle the debt of the First Order. They can’t wait any longer.

They meet in the assembly room on board of the _Finalizer_.

„You are bound by your honour to follow this order without complain, Hux.“ Shortly after arriving, Hux had a tantrum that ended in tears. After that he became very quiet. Pryde let him romp. That's the least he could do. They have known each other for such a long time.

"You are right," says Hux after a longer moment of silence, "ultimately we owe him the victory and if that's the price I have to pay for it - so be it. Give me 24 hours to settle my affairs and then I'll be ready to do what needs to be done and I'll do it without hesitation. "

" Of course, "says Pryde, "but should you need something... if I can do anything for you, Armitage..." He lets the sentence hang between them unfinished.

But Hux has already hardened his heart.

"No, it’s fine, Julius. If that’s it, then I would like to continue to fulfill my duty, " says Hux, saluting and returns to the bridge. Pryde lets him go without a comment and sinks into the deepest abyss of dark thoughts.

  
  
The _Finalizer’s_ head physician gives Hux a light tranquilizer. He should not do this and give Hux the medicine, because Enforcer Ren will be able to smell and taste it, but sometimes compassion is stronger than fear and duty. Dr. Windward knows Hux since he was a child. He can’t act with indifference knowing what is about to happen, what needs to happen and what Armitage will have to endure.  


_Later_

  
Ren fucks into Hux with all of his formidable strength. And he possesses a lot of it as a vampire.

"Ren, you're hurting me beyond anything I am able to endure much longer. Finish it." Hux's face is smeared with tears. "Kill me already." He turns his head to the side. A delicious looking blood-filled blue vein becomes visible. Ren sinks his full extended more then 1 inch long fangs into this beautiful pale throat. The blood that rushes to meet his tongue is sweet, rich, full of memories and emotions. Ren drowns in the stream. But to drink from Hux’s neck is not enough for him. And so he kisses and tears into both of the wrists and then the general’s thigh too.  
  
He comes so hard that he is almost blind and deaf for a while.

But Hux is not dead yet. His heart struggles and fights Ren with all of his strength left. And Ren realizes that he can’t do it, he can’t kill Hux. They have known each other for so long. It seems to him almost like an eternity. Hux is the only constant focus in his adult life. He is the center of it. The last one to say goodbye and the first one Ren saw when he returned from one of his countless missions.

You don’t simple kill the one being your life centers around.

But what is the alternative?

  
  
_A few days later_

  
“Yes, I will”, says Kylo Ren.  


"And will you Armitage Sienar Hux ..."

  
  
"Yes, I will."

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on Tumblr: [Darth_Cannizard](http://www.darthcannizard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
